Wolfi and The Royal Legion
by Scyto
Summary: The start of The Royal Legion adventures, As a warlock and his familiar seek to stir up trouble with old demons, James "Wolfi" Haventhor prepares his army for war, and a cult bent on dominating society re-forms. Rated for later content.
1. Chapter 1: The Forest

The cold, quiet wind rustled the leaves of the trees of Ashenvale every time it blew one of its gusts, as if the trees were all part of a band. Sebastian Hulor walked silently along the path, a sense of meaning to him.

He could not have been older then sixteen, maybe seventeen human years, but he was very much not human. His long pale pointed ears where taller then his head, and they seemed to twitch at every little noise, his bright green eyes glowed as if flashlights before him, and his skin was a pale-red color. His long black hair had been removed from its usual foxtail, and tied up to hide under his black hood, to match his black robes.

At first glance, he seemed menacing, with his dark robes and twisted staff. But if he were to get closer, one would notice he was quite short, not abnormally short, but short. Nevertheless, he was no less threatening if one was to get to know him.

Following behind him was a menacing voidwalker, almost invisible in the darkness. The voidwalker spoke quietly to the elf in its snarly demon language, in which Sebastian was fluent.

"_Are you sure this is a good idea my lord?" _It called ahead to the elf. The young elf stopped and turned to the Voidwalker.

"Of course I'm sure Sarkresh!" he scolded. "He is here, I sense him."'

Sarkresh seemed rather affronted by this, _"And why would a young Warlock's senses sense something I cannot?" _It stopped and waited for an answer. Sebastian stopped to, rummaged in a small pack he had brought with him, and retrieved a small ordinary pebble from its depths.

"The Warlock's Stone." Sebastian said, quietly. "Enhances Warlock abilities to even Surpass Demo-"

"_Yes, yes. Whatever."_ It was obvious Sarkresh wasn't happy about someone claiming to have greater powers then a demon. _"I thought your master made you swear not to waste shards on one until the right time?"_

"It is the right time!" Protested Sebastian, Looking desperate. "It has to be, if our master-"

"_Our master?" _Spat Sarkresh, _"You mean my master. You have your own master back in Silvermoon."_

"I look for advances in my training always," Sebastian said, trivially. "My master in Silvermoon has taught me much, but it is time to learn more then just regular Warlock magic…"

"_You seek to betray your master? He will know already, he is a powerful one." _Sarkresh pointed out.

"When our new master teaches us what he knows, I will no longer have to fear my master." Sebastian pointed out, but nevertheless, he looked over his shoulder as he said it. "We shouldn't be in the same place for to long." He said, and before Sarkresh could protest, had hurried along the path.

A odd pulling sensation seemed to pull Sarkresh the same direction as Sebastian, and he sighed. He glided after Sebastian, muttering.

"_Why did you have to summon me to be your familiar?"_


	2. Chapter 2: Let it burn

----Author's Note: I apologise for the wait between the first and this chapter, there has been alot going on, And I only just got back from it all, but here it is! Chapter 2 my friends! Enjoy!----

* * *

"_Master, I have a query._" Spoke Sarkresh, a couple miles down the path.

"Yes, What?" Sebastian snapped, turning.

"_It is just..._" Sarkresh began, with a less than enthusiastic tone, "_You agree that your former Silvermoon master will already know of your betrayal, yes?_"

Sebastian looked at him for a long moment.

"Yes, I suppose so, why?"

"_Well, If he knows who your going to, undoubtedly he will send someone to stop you. Possibly violently..._" Sarkresh said, looking towards the sky. Instinctively, Sebastian also looked up. There was nothing there.

"I am well aware of that Sarkresh, but no worries, I assume we haven't found our new master yet because he waits for us to prove ourselfs." He said, cooly. "In anycase, I do not fear Master Kilock's pathetic losers."

"Don't you, Initiate Sebastian." Came a voice, seemingly coming from all directions. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't. Now come out, whoever you are." Sebastian called, carelessly. Instantly, five seperate Shadow Bolt's shot from diffrent directions, all aimed at him. As if in slow motion, Sebastian lept into the air, the shadow bolts colliding under him, causing a large purple explosion, the force of which sending him higher into the air.

"By all that fights the light, give me strength." Sebastian cooed. His hands burst into flame, firing burning rocks in the direction the Shadow Bolt's came from, twice as fast. One crashed into the ground, creating a small burning crater, and the other four seemed to hit mid air, causing them to erupt into flames. Screams issued from the burning shapes, and the disguises fell, showing four now burning elves, screaming in pain.

As if waiting for this, Sarkresh glided towards the nearest, one, which tried to bat at it through the flames with it's arms. Grabbing the burning elf by the waist, Sarkresh threw it into a nearby tree, where it crumbled, and burned silently.

Two of the remaining three ran off through the tree-lines, spreading fire with them, and the fourth fell to it's knees, to tired to scream anymore. Sebastian nodded to Sarkresh, who glided over raising it's massive fist, and smashing it down on the lone elf's spine. A large crack came from the elf, and it crumpled, the grass around it burning.

"Maybe..." Said Sebastian, walking over to the dead elf, "That will impress him enough to show his face."

"_And what of the fifth one sir? He's probably reporting back to your master._" Sarkresh warned.

"Let him." Sebastian said, cooly. "It'll show Kilock that I am not to be messed with."

"_And the fires, sir?_" Sarkresh mentioned, as Sebastian continued down the path.

"Let it burn, Sarkresh, Let it all burn."


End file.
